


The Doctor Is In

by Goodbyeblueyes



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyeblueyes/pseuds/Goodbyeblueyes
Summary: Julian can't help but fuss over him whenever Max is sick.





	The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Tezzieh (sweetsistergingerspice on Tumblr) after she requested Jules taking care of a sick male apprentice, so the character used in this is hers. Hope you like it :)

Julian's eye trained on his features, Max could feel a blush reach his cheeks. The apprentice recognized that look; a mix of genuine concern and expert confidence as Julian's medical training kicks in.

-Max, are you sick?

-What, me? No, I'm fine, he stutters unconvincingly.

-The coughing fit you just had begs to differ.

Julian frowns and, with a deft gloved hand, grabs Max's chin before he can cower away.

-Open your mouth.

-Julian, I-

-I said, open your mouth. I want to check for inflammation.

There was no way around it when Julian got like that, and and Max knew it. He would just have to humour him and hope for the best.

-Can we not do this in public? He finally utters.

Julian looks around, realizes they're in the middle of the road. A red flush colours his ears.

-Oh, er, I- yes, yes, absolutely. Come, let me take you to Mazelinka's.

Max reluctantly agrees. They make their way to Mazelinka's. She opens the door after the first knock, knowing full well it only means trouble.

-Ah, Mazelinka, dear, how lovely to see you.

She eyes the both of them suspiciously, waving her usual wooden spoon around.

-What have you gotten into now, Ilya?

-Ah, er, Max is sick. I need to perform an examination.

Mazelinka's gaze soften and she waves them in, grumbling about slippery boys and trouble. Julian drags Max in by the hand. As soon as the door closes behind them, he starts performing an exhaustive check of the apprentice's symptoms. Once he's all finished, he goes to slowly pry off his gloves. Knowing what that means, Max gently grabs his wrist, stopping Julian in his tracks.

-What? What's wrong? You have a bad cold, I'm going to cure it-

-No, please. Julian. You're only going to exhaust yourself. I'm fine, really.

He wants to insist, Max can feel it, but he can also feel his desire to obey the apprentice's every wish.

-Fine, then. Let me at least take care of you. You need to rest today.

Max opens his mouth to protest.

-Doctor's orders, Julian adds, an amused glint in his eye.

-Fine.

He reluctantly allows himself to be dragged to the bed behind the partition while Mazelinka watches from the kitchen, her eyebrows raised in amusement. Julian puts Max to bed and tucks him in, gently kissing his fevered brow.

-Now, let me take care of the rest. Are you comfortable? Do you need another blanket? He inquires while removing his coat and jacket.

Max sinks further into the pillows and feels himself blushing.

-No, I'm fine, he mutters.

-I'll make you some tea, then.

Julian disappears behind the partition. Max can hear the commotion he's making in Mazelinka's kitchen, whose indignant protesting also reaches the apprentice's ears. It's not long before the clanging of pots and pans is over and soft simmering replaces the racket. Julian pokes his head behind the curtain, looking slightly winded.

-Lapsang, green, black, or oolong? Or would you prefer chamomile?

-Green tea. Thanks.

With a flash of auburn, he's gone again. A few more minutes pass before he reappears, carrying a steaming mug. Max straightens himself out to grab the cup.

-Careful, it's hot.

-Thank you, the apprentice smiles, blowing on the cup to cool the liquid.

Julian sits on the edge of the bed, silently observing as Max slowly drains his cup. After a few minutes, he clears his throat, looking slightly uncomfortable.

-Now, I'll, ah, I'll be going for a little while, but only to gather some ingredients. Mazelinka and I are going to make a brew that will help soothe your throat and hopefully break your fever.

Max nods.

-I, er, I wish I could stay behind and take care of you myself, but you're in good hands. I'll be back shortly.

Julian grabs Max's fingers and gives them a gentle kiss before putting on his jacket and finally departing. When he returns, he goes to check on the sick apprentice, only to find him fast asleep. His gaze softens and his heart swells at the sight of him. He goes to check Max's temperature and frowns when finds him still burning up. Max groans in his sleep and Julian starts, afraid he's woken his patient up. But it's a false alarm. Julian exits back in the kitchen area and urges Mazelinka to prepare the brew as quickly and quietly as she can.

-I'm only doing it so _you'll_ quiet down. Enough of your bellyachin'. Go sit over there, you're in my way.

Julian blushes and meekishly obeys. In no time, the brew is ready. The doctor grabs the steaming bowl and bows his thanks to Mazelinka. She clicks her tongue disapprovingly but the amused glint in her eyes tell a different story. The doctor goes to wake up his patient but he finds Max's eyes are already open.

-Oh, you're awake. Here. The brew is ready.

Max sits up on the bed, looking at Julian expectantly. The tall man is still in doctor mode, so he expertly administers the medecine. Max sighs in relief almost immediately, and Julian reverts back to his concerned self.

-Do you- are you- do you need anything? I, ah, just tell me.

Max's eyes suddenly feel heavy. His mind is foggy and he knows Mazelinka must have slipped in a few sleep-inducing ingredients to help ease his pain.

-Stay with me, he mutters as he lays back down.

-Oh, uh, of course.

Julian's face is flushed as he yanks his coat and jacket off and hurriedly throws them in a corner of the room, eager to satisfy Max's request. He sits on the edge of the bed and hunches over his patient, concern painted on his face. Max grabs his hand, entertwining his fingers with the doctor's. Julian's blush deepens, and Max smiles before slowly slinking into sleep.

-Sleep well, Julian whispers, planting a soft kiss on Max's feverish forehead.


End file.
